Gameplay
Guilty Gear Gameplay Controls : - Punch : - Kick : - Slash : - Heavy Slash : - Dust : - Respect Tension Meter Below characters, the Tension Meter is located. It has various uses, such as for using Force Breaks, Overdrives, Roman Cancels, etc. Burst Meter Below the Health Gauge, there is the Burst Gauge. Burst can be performed by pressing or or or + . Guard Gauge Below the Health Gauge, there is the Guard Gauge (red-colored). Each time a character gets hit while guarding, the Guard gauge will fill up. Beware, though. If the Guard Gauge starts flashing, every attack received will have Counter Hit properties. Also, the more the gauge is filled, the greater the damage received from the opponent. The less filled, the less damage. Overdrive Overdrives are comparable to the Super Combos present in Street Fighter. Each Character has their own unique set of Overdrives. Most Overdrives use up 50% Tension Meter. Force Break New to Accent Core, Force Break is a Special Special Move. They have various uses, some of them can be combo'd into, while some of them can't. Force Breaks use up 25% Tension Meter. Throw Escape New feature to Accent Core. Just when the opponent is about to throw, press + to cancel it. Slashback By pressing + + just at the moment the opponent is going to attack, Slashback is activated. The guarding lag is cut by half. Each use consumes a varying amount of Tension. Dead Angle Attack Consider this as the universal Counter Attack since anyone can do this. To perform this, block an attack, and then press Forward with any two buttons except . Dead Angle Attack uses up 50% Tension Meter. Use it wisely. Roman Cancel Roman Cancels are commands that cancel any attack's ending lag. They are perfomed by pressing 3 buttons (other than ) at the same time after performing an Attack or other Move. A red flash comes for a split-second if done right. Any RC will use up 50% Tension Meter. False Roman Cancel False Roman Cancel or Force Roman Cancel's, while serving the same purposes as the RC, they are slightly different. It only uses up 25% Tension Meter, but it can't be used as freely. Each character has their own set of FRCs. A blue flash comes for a split-second if done right. Recovery Instant Block By blocking at the exact time the opponent hits a block, Just Guard will be activated. There's various benefits when it succeeds, but the timing is rather strict. Fortress Defense By holding Back along with two buttons other than "D", Faultless/Fortress Defense is activated. While active, each time the opponent hits, no health will be lost, and the Guard Gauge won't fill up. Each use consumes a varying amount of Tension, the amount being greater when blocking attacks. Instant Kill This move will defeat the opponent instantly if it hits. But to perform this, IK Mode must be activated first by pressing + + + . In IK Mode, the Gauge will slowly decrease, and any Tension-required move can't be used (eg. Overdrive, Force Breaks, etc...). When the Tension Meter is empty in IK Mode, characters will gradually lose health. Also, regardless of sucess or failure, the Tension Meter is lost for the rest of the round. As of Accent Core, Dizzy now has her own IK, but it is difficult to perform, and she doesn't need to enter IK Mode first. Guilty Gear 2 (Overture) Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Guilty Gear Universe